Harry Potter and the elemental
by TheWaffleDreamer
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin and isn't the boy who lived (or is he?). He's neglected by his parents but doesn't care (or does he?). He is ahead of his peers and knows Dumbledore's secrets (no matter how hard Dumbledore tries to hide them). R&R please - - -on hiatus /rewriting full story again/-
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Waffle! I have written the original 'Harry Potter and The Elemental' that I wrote earlier because it was horrifyingly badly written. Also, Sam is a year older than Natasha bc reasons. I also got a plot this time ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ ° )

A shadow crept through the house. The lights were off, and the object the shadow held provided an eerie glow. He reached a room containing two, small infants who clung onto each other as though the world depended on it. They were the Potter twins – Argie and Harold Potter. One had bright red hair that looked like flames while the other had inky black hair.

"Your parents are already contained under the imperious. It would be a shame if the boy-who-lived turned out to be dark, don't you think Harold? And you would become so by the neglect of your parents." The shadow said with a laugh that reverberated throughout the room. It pushed the hood down to reveal long, flowing grey hair. It was Dumbledore.

 _Flashback to last week_

 _Dumbledore walked up to his office, holding a small and battered notebook in his hands. His smile was almost eerily familiar yet none of the paintings could place it. He twirled and landed in his chair._

"O _h my sweet little boys. One shall become the destruction of the wizarding world while the other will just sit there, unable to do anything due to the fact his magic was bound. BY ME! Finally, the world that has done so much evil shall be finally put in its place! And no one will suspect me!" he exclaimed. The paintings could only stare on. They were bound to their place by the one and only Dumbledore, the so called 'savior' of the wizarding world._

 _-Over-_

His long flowing mane was supposed to create the grandfather effect yet at the current moment; it created the effect of a madman. He laughed and created a hallucination of Voldemort, who he had based off Tom Riddle; an innocent child who just wanted to be happy. Dumbledore disillusioned himself as the hologram attacked the two twins with the curse. Of course, Harold was completely unharmed while Argie had a small scar in the shape of a 'V' on his cheekbone. The Potter parents came rushing in just as the illusion lifted and the cape fell into the ground. The rest of the Marauders rushed into the room and Dumbledore seemingly 'poofed' out of thin air. There was a lot of crying and cheering.

"Well it seems to me, my dear Potters, that Argie is truly the chosen one! We must begin his training immediately!" Dumbledore stated with a clap of his hands. Everyone under the curse nodded and poor little Harold's cried were ignored.

-five years pass and now the both of them are 6-

Harold sat in the library, quietly reading; the library was the only place he preferred apart from his room. He had been ignored by his parents for a long time so as they passed by and never talked to him, he ignored it. He had learnt languages and had taught himself to read; along with the help of the oldest elf in the household. He was never bothered by any of the adults in the house; only his brother. Even the Weasleys never said anything, probably pitying the boy who lived in the shadow of his younger twin. He sighed and continued reading. He had learnt the art of occulemency after feeling Dumbledore's vicious tendrils slip into his mind. He was protected against another mind attack. He sighed and shut the book. He walked back to the attic, which was also his room. It was bare, apart from the basic items that every room had. He hadn't felt the need to personalize this room. He ate for a while and decided to go study a bit more.

-another five years later-

Harry rolled his eyes as there were shouts downstairs. How could he forget? He looked at the breakfast and smiled when he thought of how grateful he was to the elves. They always remembered his birthday; no matter how busy they were with the decorations for the annual party. He got up and went to eat and get ready. He slowly walked down to the kitchen and helped the elves; since he thought of how over worked they might have been. He slowly walked out into the lobby and shrugged when he saw how intricately decorated it was. He sighed and walked up to one of the boards put up to see the guest list. He was surprised to see the Malfoys on the list and a new name-the Nights. He rushed to the library to do some research. Around an hour later, he heard shouts of 'Happy Birthday', of course not directed at him but at Argie. He rolled his eyes and continued reading. The Nights seemed to be a very secure family as he couldn't find information on them anywhere; except in a family history book. They had a long line and were said to be the protégés of Merlin and Morgana. He understood why his parents would invite them. The Nights seemed to be very… important. He shrugged and decided it was time to dress up. He was supposed to show up for the good publicity. He was wearing a simple tuxedo and his hair was brushed back yet it was still messy. He shrugged and walked out. He greeted some of the guests that were already there. A lot of them were dressed in rich wizarding robes, obviously trying to one up each other. The Weaselys weren't that overdressed but still had put on some nice clothes. He greeted them and they smiled at him. He saw Dumbledore and glared at the old man. He never liked him. He shrugged and continued to the kitchens. The food was already done and now just had to be served. He was helping out with the charms and hid when he saw his brother in the hallway. Thankfully, Argie just walked past. He sighed and continued helping out. He exited around half an hour later. He saw the Malfoys conversing with another family and he went up to them.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to the Potter Manor for Argie's birthday party" He stated.

"Argie and yours, Harold. You know that as well as I do." Draco stated. The two smiled at each other and shook hands.

"An enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine. Wow." The younger female stated.

"Oh please Natasha. You know it as well as I do that none of us like Argie here. Especially after last month" Draco answered. Natasha rolled her eyes. The older male glared at Argie and continued eating the puff pastry.

"If I may ask, what happened last month that made you hate Argie Potter?" Harold asked politely.

"Yes you may. Well, you see, the idiot that is known as Argie thought it be funny to pull up a betrothal contract with my younger sister here. Of course, we plowed him through the dust since we didn't think it was funny." The male who identified as Natasha's older brother answered.

"Yeah that happened. Pleasure to meet you Harold Potter, I'm Natasha Night and this is my brother Sam Night. My parents are talking to the Potter parents and Argie Potter currently" stated Natasha as striking amber eyes met green.

The rest of the party went without any mishaps as Draco, Natasha, Harold and Sam became good friends.

~the next day~

"Argie! Come downstairs! We're going to get your supplies today!" James Potter's voice reverberated through the walls. There was a timid knock and Harry's door as he went through the gift that the Malfoys and Nights had given him. He even had a letter from Remus and Padfoot, which was new and exciting. He looked up to see his mother walk through the door.

"Harold, we're going to go get supplies today. You and I are going separately. There is something important I must tell you." Lily Potter stated. Harry nodded slowly and thanked her before she walked out. One of the gifts given to him was a notebook from Natasha and Sam. It was supposed to help him keep in touch with them. He shrugged and opened it.

A/N- AYYY GUESS WHO EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER? WAFFLE ^-^ ALSO S/O TO GUARDIANSOFTHESTARCLAN AND SHASI FOR HELPING ME THROUGH A MESSED UP TIME YOU GUYS ARE 10/10


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

-x-

He slowly opened the notebook. Inside was a page that looked a lot like a contents page, except it had names. He turned to a blank page and wrote out his name. It soaked in and was now in a different format with his initials pointing out what he had said. The others soon replied with their own names.

"Well since we've sorted that out, who's going to 'Diagon Alley' to get their things today?" Natasha asked.

"I am. And so are the Potters, I think" Draco asked.

"Yeah, they are. My mom and I are coming at around twelve though. She says she has something important to discuss with me." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I think our parents might have said something. I think we're going at the same time?" Sam answered. Everyone agreed and they talked a bit longer, just about life in general.

"You guys are lucky. You have each other. I'm going back to the Russian School of Magick this year." Sam stated.

"Yeah well you have your friends there and very pretty girls. So don't give us all that jazz. Now come on, we have to go feed the dogs. Bye guys!" Natasha answered and logged off. Draco and Harry talked a bit more before logging off as well. Harold sighed happily at his new friends and went to read the letter sent to him by Remus and Sirius.

' _Dear Harold,_

 _We hope this letter finds you in good health.  
Now, you may be wondering why we are contacting you right now; after so many years of zero contact. Well you see, we found some interesting information and we decided to act upon it. However, your mother shall be the one to tell it to you as Sirius and I are in serious danger from a specific someone. We hope you forgive us and that we love you._

 _Remus and Sirius'_

Harold looked at the wall in confusion. He had an inkling to what was going on yet didn't want to dwell deeper yet. He sighed and folded the letter neatly and hid it in his drawer; which safe to say, no one could get through. He got up and checked the time. Seeing as it was only ten, he went down to get breakfast and narrowly escaped his father and brother. He had his usual meal and went to the library to read. Time passed quickly and soon it was 11 30. He rushed to his room to get ready and get money that he had been saving up. He checked himself in the mirror and walked downstairs, and saw his mother waiting by the fireplace. They flooed to Diagon Alley just as his father and brother were leaving. They didn't seem to notice Harold or Lily. He followed his mother as she ziplined towards someone. He saw the Nights and the Malfoys and a smile lit up across his face. They greeted each other and walked out.

"First, we're going to go to get your wands. However, since Draco already has his wand, he will be heading to Madame Malkin's." Lily stated. His parents nodded. The Nights and the two Potters walked towards Master Ollivander's wand shop. While Natasha preferred Russian wands, staffs and weaponry as they had much more potential, she knew she had to get a British wand for Hogwarts. They walked in and looked awed at all the differently coloured boxes that littered the place.

"Ah yes… Lillian Evans, it seems only yesterday you were in here, buying your first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Master Ollivander stated.

"The famous Nights! No one truly knows what your wands are made of, yet I can sense they are made for power and intelligence. Now come children, we shall go to the back to get your wands as I can tell- you won't be getting the normal ones." The mysterious man stated as he beckoned for them to follow him. They looked at each other and slowly moved forward; squinting to see as they entered a large, dark room in the back.

"Come forth children, you shall be choosing your wood and cores." He stated. The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. Natasha went first, being the younger of the two and was pulled towards one of the darker woods. It was almost black. She chose that and moved forward. She chose some other elements and once she was finished, she looked at the wand maker.

"Of course... Natasha, you have an affinity for elements, books, and so much potential. Heartstring of an Ala, part of Shadowpeople, crafted by Elementals and made from part of death's scythe. It may be dark but it was similar to the wand used by my dear friend Ala Latne. She was an elemental herself but one of the kindest people I've met. You may want to do a heritage test." He finished. Natasha thanked him and went to stand next to her family. Harry took a deep breath and walked forward.

He chose elements that were almost next to Natasha's wands but also very different.

"Why Harold, you have one of the lightest wands, with most of these elements belonging to Merlin himself. Wood from the Tree of Magick, Heartstring of an Oni, feather of a Chinese dragon, woven together by joy and protection. Good choice, young man." He stated. He went forward and in almost no time, the wands were ready for use. The families thanked him, paid their fees and walked out. They met the Malfoys on the steps to Gringotts and slowly walked in. The Nights led, since they knew Gobbledegook. They walked up to one of the desks and asked for an inheritance test. Soon, the families were led down the hall to visit Ragnok, the head goblin.

"Good morning, Potters, Malfoys and Nights. My sources have informed me that you wish for an inheritance test?" he stated. He was seated on a chair seemingly made of gold. The papers that littered his desk were immaculately arranged. The families slowly nodded. Ragnok raised his staff and five pieces of parchment were arranged, with a needle next to each.

"The fifth piece is for Lillian Evans. Dumbledore has messed with her line enough." Ragnok stated, his voice slowly becoming lower.

"Come forth, children. Today the truth shall be revealed and the lies will flood away." The room was now eerily quiet as the five of them walked forward. Natasha went first as she was the youngest and Lily went last as she was the Oldest. Their results surprised them.

"Lillian Evans, it turns out you are the true descendant of Morgana Le Fey. You have access to her accounts yet I believe it is not a great idea to go to them instantly. The old magic that is woven through the walls detects a tracker on you and little Harold. If I may remove them?" He asks. She nods and the two of them move forward. A short lights display later, they were free of the trackers. Harry, Natasha, Sam and Draco did the test next. They got their results and nodded. Draco was the only one who didn't seem surprised. Lillian went over their tests and nodded.

"James is under the Imperious as well, and since he is your father, that is how you're a direct descendant of Merlin and Gryffindor as well. If I remember correctly, the Nights and Latnes were a family that was always conjoined; however the Latnes disappeared off the grid. I'm actually glad that Natasha is one of the heirs of Slytherin and that Sam is one of the heirs of Ravenclaw. Draco however, is the heir of Hufflepuff which does suit his personality. He is very loyal and hardworking. That's all I can properly say on this subject." She stated. Everyone nodded and shrugged.

"That is true; we were a very connected family. The reason that we were so connected is because we were assumingly gifted by the same branch from the Magick Tree. They went off the grid and the remaining Latne member is actually their father." Natasha and Sam's mother stated. The man mentioned looked up from a conversation with Ragnok and waved before going back to it. They finished and came back to the table.

"Each one of you will have a so called 'other half' as stated by the old books, since you all are heirs to a particular family and the Malfoys are veela. The gender does not matter here; the only thing that does matter is that the two parties have compatible magic and personalities. That is all I can reveal and may your enemies be frightened by your sight." He stated. They thanked him and left. All of them walked out and shrugged.

"I feel like getting a pet." Natasha states randomly.

"You have a dragon" Sam states. She rolls her eyes.

"It's not a dragon, it's an owl. And it's your owl as well. Actually, it IS your owl; you were the one who bought it." She states. Everyone laughs and her parents agree to take her to the pet store. She walked in along with the others and was immediately drawn to the back. She saw a small fluffy kitten and cooed.

"Hey there, my little kitten. Aren't you cute?" She stated and put her hand out to pet it. It immediately flew up onto her arm and she gasped.

"Are you an elemental kitten?" She asked it as she looked at its wings. She smiled and walked up front. The cashier seemed surprised.

"That bloody cat scratches whoever tries to touch it and here you are and it loves you. Good luck with this cat and I'm giving you a discount on her." They state. She smiles and walks out. Harry had a fluffy white owl on his head while Draco had an eagle owl on his shoulder. They looked at each other's pets and were awed.

"I'm naming her Midnight because she's cool"-Natasha

"I'm naming mine Strigidae because that's the family it is from"-Draco

"Hedwig. It's fits her." Harold. The parents look at each other and shrug. Midnight immediately flies up to Sam and rests upon his shoulder. He pets it slowly and the day slowly darkens. The Nights stiffen and look at each other.

"We should probably be leaving. It was good seeing you all today, and I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" Sam asks. They nod and rush off in different directions. Harry looks up at his mother who just sighs.

"Mom, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He slowly asks. She looks down at him and holds out her arm.

"Come, we're going somewhere safe." She states and apparates the both of them away.


	3. Chapter 3

A-N- Hello! Happy New Year! Also, Ron is OoC. And, please R&R thank you!

Ch3

"Harold, as you probably heard Ragnok say, Dumbledore may have… controlled us for all those years. I believe you father is under the same curse." She stated quietly. He slowly looked up at her with furrowed brows.

"Mother, I thought Dumbledore does everything for the 'Greater Good'? Isn't depriving a child of his or her parents actually not good?" He asked. She sighed, slowly nodding.

"Oh Harold. Dumbledore's view is…cursed, some would say. He never once stops to think of the consequences it has on the so called 'minor' people, only himself. I've been told he was always like this. It is rumoured that he took the only descendant of Morgana and bound all her memories, making sure she was just a muggle, who didn't know about magic and who knew nothing about the world that co-existed side by side, and who looked up to him. Your brother has been spoilt by him. You were meant to turn out 'dark'. Well whatever doesn't fit into his view of 'light' is dark anyway, but everything is seldom black and white. I hope you won't fall to his manipulations, my dear. Now come, it is time we return home." She stated as she took his arm. There was a slight drizzle going on outside, and it was turning dark. They apparated home and departed ways. For the rest of the days, Harry stayed in his room, preparing for his journey to Hogwarts. He could feel something was bound to happen, but he didn't know what exactly.

-timeskip-

It was the day. Today was the day he would reunite with his friends and start his new journey a journey at Hogwarts. His things were packed and he was immaculately dressed in black pants and w white dress shirt. He wore leather hide boots which clicked against the marble flooring as he walked down the grand staircase for breakfast. No one was up yet; well, neither his father nor Argie. He greeted his mother with a small smile as they sat in silence.

"Mother, why was the spell only lifted after almost…ten years?" He asked, his soft voice reverberating through the huge room. She stopped eating momentarily, before looking back at him.

"Harold, the spell can only last for so many years if the person who has been cursed knows something is wrong. Well, that is what I was taught by Professor McGonagall. She may have taught transfiguration but she knew a lot of things. The spell…well, Dumbledore was more focussed on getting your father under it since he is seen as the main income of money. He thought that if he had him under the spell, then I had no choice or say in what was being done. The spell he put on me was light, only acting up when I was in James' presence." She started. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think slipped you all those books? And honestly, do you think that old elf would help you? An elf that claims to be with a family for almost their whole life only listens to that family. He would have reported everything back to James. Plus, elves have their own language and while they can speak and maybe write in broken English, they can't read English." She stated with a sip of her tea. Harry sat there, his mouth hanging slightly open. She pushed his jaw back up and raised an eyebrow.

"No offence son, but no one wants to see your mashed up food." She stated. He sat there, blinking and trying to process that information.

"Thank you." He slowly started. She held up a hand as she gathered some more food.

"I'm your mother and while I may not have expressed that, it's the least I should do. I ignored you, your basic needs, your birthdays and everything else. I know you may not respect me, but I hope you slowly start to trust me enough. After all, that's what a mother is at least supposed to do, right?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know mom, maybe we'll find out?" He asked with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and slowly chuckled.

"Hopefully we will. Now come, let's go get your things and get you to the station. I know we're meeting up with the Nights and the Malfoys. Plus, there are others I want you to meet." She states. He nods and they both finish up, rushing up the stairs so as to avoid James and Argie. They walked out the manor, deciding to apparate outside the station instead of flooing in. Meeting the Nights, Harry raised an eyebrow at the way the younger girl seemed to be unconcerned about having a cat sit in her hair and carrying a suitcase instead.

"Honestly, Harry. We're in a train station. It would be weird just having to drag around a trunk- hence why it has been transfigured to look like a suitcase." She answered. He grinned and then looked up at the purring Midnight.

"Apparently, she's taken more to me than my brother, as his owl- which looks like a small dragon- is his familiar. Well, his owl is a mini-dragon, especially since his school confirmed it." She answered his unasked question. He grinned at her.

"Good to know Midnight is at least uh…complying with the statue of secrecy?" he provided. She just shrugged, as her parents put up 'notice-me-not' charms.

"The statue of secrecy is slightly inconvenient at times, however a familiar bond allows you to…how does one put it? Converse with your familiar" she answered as they walked through the wall. He nodded in understanding as they boarded the train, waving back at their parents.

"Your mom is the new muggle studies teacher, along with muggle 'Emma Granger', mother of Hermione Granger. Then I think Neville Longbottom's grandmother is the new 'Wizarding Culture' teacher. I also heard that Dumbledore is under close scrutiny right now." She states. Harry just tilted his head. She shrugged and then frantically waved someone over through the window. Seconds later, they were joined by someone with bushy hair and bright brown eyes. The two hugged before introductions were made.

"Hermione, this is Harold. Harold, Hermione. She is apparently my godfather's daughter. Well, we technically have known each other for a year now." She states. Harry nods, grinning at the newcomer.

"Well, pleasure to meet a lovely lady like you. Oh where are my manners? I'm Harold James Potter." Harry finally states. Natasha grins and then points at the two golden bands on their wrists.

"Hey, doesn't that imply a soul bond?" She asks, looking at the two. At their blushing faces, she grins.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone as I go try to find Malfoy and Zabini" Natasha states as she rushes out the compartment. The two remaining members look at each other.

"Why do I feel like we've known each other for a long time?" Hermione slowly asks. He shrugs in response, not knowing the answer.

"Maybe we feel extremely comfortable with each other; hence maybe that's what the soul bond could mean?" He asks. She nods and they slowly converse, telling the other about themselves. The compartment opens to reveal a mini replica of Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry to intrude but I just had to know. Potter, I see you've got yourself a girlfriend? Well then madam, let me introduce myself and my companions. You already know Natasha, I am Draco Malfoy and this wonderful but silent gentleman next to me is Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you and we were wondering if we could join you." He asked, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'm Hermione Granger, and good to meet you too." The brunette answered. The two boys hugged and slowly, the tension in the air diffused. Natasha was lounging on a seat she conjured when suddenly, she and harry shot up. She shot locking spells at the door as well as a shield that rendered them invisible and unheard.

"See, told ya Ronny. She wouldn't be here. You need to seriously be better at finding things." A high-pitched voice stated. They all glared at the door as the taller boy looked sullen. The short one disappeared as the taller one was pulled into the compartment. He looked around in fear before everyone was revealed.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Lady Night, and everyone else here too. He's just unbearable and I don't know why my mother asks me to put up with him. Would it be okay for me to join you?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. I understand if that predicament causes any animosities but I would honestly prefer friends apart from that…person." He finally stated. He then grinned.

"Oh right, I'm apparently supposed to be Argie Potter's dumb friend. Well, I'm not nor do I have any intention. I'm sorry if that offends anyone but I personally feel like he would not even be able to cast stupefy on Voldemort." He quips. Everyone laughs and soon, the tension diffuses. The train arrives at Hogwarts, everyone awed by the beauty the castle possessed.

"First years! This way!" A huge man, who Hermione correctly assumed was half-giant, called out. Boarding the boats, they shared one with Neville Longbottom, glad to have a chance to finally meet the boy. Arriving at Hogwarts, they were given the basic rundown on the houses and finally, after meeting a few ghosts, were they allowed to enter the great hall for their sorting.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Everyone stared up at the hall in wonder as many were awed at the sights.

"Potter Manor looks so much better than this." A voice whispered. Eyes rolled as everyone left the supposed 'boy-who-lived' a wide gap in the centre of the group.

"Potter Manor is not better than this. Hogwarts was built by Merlin and the four founders, hence creating a better atmosphere to it." Harold whispered to his friends. Everyone stared at the boy-who-lived and his brother. There were notable differences, the main being that Harry had taken after his father's hair and his mother's eyes while Argie was the exact opposite- mother's hair and father's eyes. They both, however, held themselves with confidence. The sorting soon commenced as the sorting hat sang out. The DMLE's niece had been sorted into Hufflepuff along with Hannah Abbot.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out. The young witch strode forward with confidence, and after a long debate, was placed in Ravenclaw. She knew she would find at least one other friend here. Names slowly droned on, and when Neville's was called out, he too had a look of determination upon his face. He ended up in Gryffindor, glad to be in the house his father was in. Harry winced, his arm flying up to rub his scar

"You have a connection with Voldemort, don't you?" Blaise asked quietly. At his nod, he looked up at the professor's table and narrowed his eyes. "The pain could only mean that he is right here, right now. If I had to guess, I'd say Quirell. Night, would you use your power to find out?" He asked. She only nodded and looked up as her name was about to be called out.

"I'll pass on the information." She stated and rushed towards the chair. A lengthy discussion later found her ended up in Ravenclaw while the hat looked resigned. Finally, it was Argie Potter's turn, commonly known as the legendary boy-who-lived. He grinned at walked forward, immediately ending up in Gryffindor, as cheers were heard. A few rolled their eyes but had smiles drawn on their faces.

"Potter, Harold" All discussions were immediately stopped. Whispers slowly started as a magical flare whipped across the room. The candles flickered as Harry recognised the flare- Voldemort's. Grinning, he sat down, the hat slowly covering his eyes.

" _Well, Mr Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. I must say, understanding that you are the heir of Gryffindor and Emrys, I would like to welcome you. However, as much of a Le Fay you may be, it can only be taken by a female. I know that inheritance may be going to a specific Ms Granger, seeing how you've already started developing feelings for her. Well, I may not be a pretty hat, but I am the sorting hat. You fit each and every house, and there is a house you could revive- the Arena. It was named that way since an Arena was where the founders would usually be, practicing or doing something. They all agreed that would be the name of the house where a student who fit all their traits would go. However, it was closed down, since barely any student went there. This year, I see at least ten students going there, if not more. However, so far all five of them have refused. What would you like? Revive or choose a house?"_ The hat asked. Harry grinned.

"I may be the heir of Gryffindor but I wish to be Ravenclaw, so that my friends and I may be spread evenly across all four houses. I ask not for Hufflepuff as that house is one we can trust, however I don't think it's best fit for me since I don't tend to work hard nor am I loyal. Slytherin is a house, where if I'm sorted into, will only arouse suspicion and distrust from people I require help. It would also fit into Dumbledore's plans in showing me in a dark light. We may revive the house of Arena next year, though however doubtful that is. May I assume that you will be presenting this offer to others as well as have presented it to Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Natasha Night?" He asked. There was a low chuckle.

" _You assume correctly, Mr Potter. My only advice for now is keep your head down, your friends close and an eye out for Dumbledore. However, next year I assume you will have a new and surprising addition to your group. I ask you to make sure that none of your friends get hurt or the castle will be facing the wrath of the four founders along with Merlin and Morgana rising again. I guess then you better be…_ RAVENCLAW" The hat finally announced. Ravenclaw cheered for their new addition while the other houses politely clapped. He grinned and rushed over to Hermione and Natasha, the former hugging him tightly. Of course, Malfoy and Zabini had been sorted into Slytherin while Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor. Argie completely ignored him, so instead he sat next to Neville; introducing himself to the boys Neville had already made acquaintances with.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. And now… let the feast…begin!" Dumbledore announced with flourish. Everyone dug in as many different conversation popped up in the hall

"So did you hear what the hat said?" Harry asked as the two girls leaned in. They both looked at each other and shook their heads. He then realized his mistake. "Ok, so obviously you both were asked about Arena, but did the hat tell you about the new and surprising addition?" He asked. Hermione shook her head while Natasha lit up

"I did! I was told that I should also get our group and go to Gringotts for an inheritance check? I think we should do that maybe next month, as we need to get settled in, etc." Natasha whispered.

"So, who here figured out the Voldemort thing?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to Harry. The hall was shocked and silent while the group slowly stopped eating.

"Mr Zabini, may I ask you what you are doing?" Quirell asked.

"Yes professor you may. I am sitting with my friends, maybe at a different house table but since this is just a normal feast and not a particular assembly requiring houses to be seated at their own tables, I decided to go talk with them. We all have received our timetables and are now discussing them. Plus, there aren't any rules against inter house unity." Zabini answered. The hall looked at the two as though watching a tennis match. As Quirell slowly stood, a voice rang out.

"Professor, why are you so concerned about a Slytherin hanging out with a bunch of Ravenclaws? Or are you just afraid this brings down what was originally Voldemort's idea that all pureblood families are so…sophisticated, I guess… that they wouldn't hang out with their friends? Please, don't forget that we're only eleven and have no wish to participate in your blood wars." Hermione stated. Her eyes were glowing as people looked on in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry potter and the elemental

Ch5

 **A/N- So they're going to find a 14 year old Tom Riddle because i felt that maybe when he was around what, 15? He strated meddling in the dark arts more deeply. thanks to everyone who liked/favourited/reviewed! It helps keep writing.**

 **A/N2- i was thinking - maybe dumbles could've put a spell on the potters so when the spell wears off they realize how wrong they are? Is it a good idea?**

 **Onwards!**

The summer went by extremely slow. The Potters tried to push a betrothal for Argie and Natasha but the Nights kept refusing. Finally, they filed a complaint against them and the Potters were thrown off their high horse when it had been published in the Daily Prophet. Apart from that, nothing had happened and soon, it was time for school. The school year had started off normally but soon, things started changing. Sam and a girl named Luna Lovegood were sitting with Harry and Natasha. They soon walled off and to their dorm.

"Kill...kill...death..." Harry looked up. Natasha had stopped and so had the rest in their little gang.

"You heard that?" Harry asked. Everyone looked confused while Natasha nodded.

"You thinking what I am?" She asked. They looked at each other and grinned. They would go check it out later when everyone else was asleep. They shrugged and went on. Soon, midnight struck and Natasha and Harry met up in the dorm room. The hissing tongue was still speaking so they kept following it. They soon reached an abandoned girl's toilet and saw the sink had some peculiar designs related to snakes.

"Parseltongue" they exclaimed at the same time. They hissed out ßopenß. It opened to show a slide they heard footsteps running towards them and they hid themselves. They saw it was Hermione, Sam and Luna and sighed. They made themselves visible again and looked at them sheepishly.

"Really? Run off without us on an adventure? So rude." Hermione said. She crossed over to them and hit them on the head lightly.

"Come on! Let's do this! Explain."

"Well you see. There was hissing sounds. Parseltongue basically. Harry and I understood it so we followed it. We didn't awake you guys since we were just gonna scope it out and come and get you guys tomorrow but now that you're all here, let's go down together!" Natasha said. Midnight then flew in and zapped into Natasha's hair. Everyone giggled and Natasha jumped into the slide. Soon, they were all down in the chamber. They all whipped out their wands and Natasha shot a spell towards the ceiling which would provide them light. There was a basilisk in front of them.

$don't you dare attack$ Natasha hissed out. The basilisk looked at her and its eye color changed to orange, proving that it was neutral.

"Ok let's split up. Sam come with me. Hermione and Luna go with Harry." Natasha said. Everyone shrugged and went with it. They didn't find anything until they heard Natasha and Sam calling for help. Harry, Hermione and Luna rushed to them. Natasha was hunched over someone's body, quietly chanting in a language none of them knew. Sam started explaining.

"We came this way and saw a body. Natasha seemed to recognize who it was and immediately rushed over to him. We are currently in a secret chamber. There seems to be a statis spell on the guy." He finished. He had awoken and Natasha was currently explaining the situation to him. He looked at the others with wide eyes. He then seemed to compose himself.

"Um.. Hello. I'm Tom Riddle, a half-blood Slytherin. Who are you guys?" He had a smooth voice. He had high cheekbones, dark green eyes and a straight nose. His hair was wavy and sat aloof atop his head. One by one everyone introduced themselves. They then asked him to explain how he got down there.

"Dumbledore followed me here. He's evil and created the illusion of Voldemort. He is Voldemort" he said. Everyone looked at each other. They certainly hadn't known this. Everyone then started talking again and brought Tom up to date with the happenings of the world. Everyone had little secrets that they shared. Natasha and Tom were elementals, harry and hermione were shapeshifters, Luna and Sam were seers. They then converted that room into a bedroom type of chamber. Everyone had their own bed and decided they would decorate it more later. The next day, they bumped into Argie and Ron while going to the great hall.

"What is a pack of nobodies doing here?" He asked. The others ignored him. He got redder and redder in the face and he finally screamed at them. Harry looked at his friends.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a dying sheep. Rest in peace little sheep. At least it didn't sound as bad as Argie" he said. The same thing happened the whole day. The rest of the school ignored Argie and Ron. Finally Dumbledore saw them and removed the spell that was causing it. Soon, the christmas holidays were coming up and unfortunately, the Potters, Nights, Hermione and Luna had to stay in school as their parents were busy. Well, from the Potters only Harry had to remain in school since his parents had taken Argie with them on their 'business' trip. They decided they would spend their holidays in the Chamber as it would be more interesting like this.

They sat around a fire drinking hot chocolate. Natasha and Tom were reading a book quietly in one corner; sam and luna were talking about luna's animals and hermione and harry were practicing shifting forms and chasing each other around. There was a loud yelp and everyone turned around to see Tom running away while Natasha chased him around the room screaming at him. She was fast and tackled him to the ground and looked triumphant. In her hands was Midnight's bow. It was originally dark blue with silver highlights but Tom had changed it to bright pink. Natasha changed it back to its original color and put it on Midnight who had burrowed in Hermione's hair. Everyone laughed at the two friends and they grinned. Hermione and Harry put up a show for everyone by shapeshifting every five seconds. Luna and Sam kept predicting what gifts everyone would get. Luna and Sam suddenly got a major vision and started talking in unison.

 _"The darkness will fall when the light rises_

 _As the sixth sun sets its path by itself_

 _The light will succeed but the darkness still lurks_

 _Everything will fall if the Suns and The moons don't align_

 _The grey must succeed and overthrow all else_

 _For if it doesn't_

 _The world shall perish"_

Sam and Luna fell to the floor while the other rushed forward. They sat them down on the chairs and got them some tea.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione.

"A prophecy was made and fortunately, only true seers could've made it. Unfortunately, we don't know what it means." Luna explained. Harry got out some paper and started writing out the prophecy.

"Right so. The first line is obvious. Dumbasadoor and Baldmort have to be defeated.

As the sixth sun sets its path by itself might mean that there are six people who are known as the Suns and when the last one to set its own path does so, everything will be fine?

The light will succeed but the darkness still lurks maybe some dark wizards will still be out there

Everything will fall if the Suns and The moons don't align I have no idea

The grey must succeed and overthrow all else neutrals will set everything right

For if it doesn't

The world shall perish yup, neutrals will have to help." He finished. Everyone looked up and shrugged. The door creaked open and in popped in fawkes. They could hear dumbledore's voice behind him. They quickly cleared everything up and hid in the shadows, Natasha and Tom masking everyone. Dumbledore walked in with the Potters and some of the Weasleys.

"We should destroy this chamber. It was Slytherin's therefore it's dark." Said Ron weasley. The others nodded in agreement while Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"No we will not be destroying this yet. I thought I heard voices come down from here so I thought we should come to investigate. Fortunately, there is nothing here. We can go back up." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Fawkes flashed them back to the office. Everyone looked at each other.

"We will have to ward this place." Sam whispered. Everyone nodded and started doing so. They all used different types of magicks and once they were done, they fell into their beds and fell asleep.

 **A/N- Thanks everyone who reviewed, like and favourited! It means a lot to me. Soon, they will be battling it out against dumbles and his order of the sick chickens! Stay tuned and stay safe! (BTW, I am now TheWaffleDreamer, in case you guys didn't notice) (four pages! wow so much lel no)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who liked, reviewed and favourited!**

The next few days, the Dynamic Group, as they started calling themselves, were very careful with what they did and how they did it. They laid down low for a while and things were going normal. The weasleys were now staying in the school as well but in private quarters that Dumbledore had supplied for them. It was all going well until suddenly-

"Natasha, WATCH OUT!" She heard Tom shout out. Before she could do anything, she was pushed to the ground as an explosion whizzed past them. Tom was leaning over her, his green eyes wide. She looked to where the explosion had come from and saw her brother and Harry guiltily standing over a cauldron. She glared at them at stood.

"And what exactly were you trying to achieve?" She hissed out, having recognized the smell of amorentia . They looked guiltily to the floor. Tom seemed to have understood why she was mad at them and glared at them as well.

"How reckless could you be to think that two youngsters would be able to create amorentia? And why exactly are you attempting an illegal love potion?" He asked. The two boys looked at each before turning to look back to them.

"Well you see..."harry stuttered out. Sam glared at him and continued "we thought that having these without laced to anyone would be a good idea and use it as a cheering up potion instead. " he weakly said. The glares just hardened while Luna and Hermione watched on with interest.

"In case you dimwits didn't know, amorentia can lead the drinker to go and confess their undying love for anyone who would listen or for someone they have feelings for. It can greatly humiliate oneself and cause a lot of bad things. Next time you try attempting something like this, ask either Tom or I or read the full chapter." Natasha hissed out and stalked over to the snake statue and disappeared. Tom just sighed and rubbed his forehead. Everyone looked at him since he seemed to know what was going on.

"Look, just for the time being don't mention love potions or experiment using or making them around her unless it's related to what you all are doing in class. Argie and Ron tried to dose her with amorentia by asking one of their personal house elves to dose it into her drink. Fortunately, she sniffed it out as she had knowledge about these types of things and managed to save herself from extreme embarrassment and humiliation. It didn't help that McGonagall, Dumbledore, The Potters and the Weasleys support their actions. Now, i'm going to search her out." He finished and walked away from them and towards the statue as well. The girls were glaring at the boys but their eyes softened when they saw how genuinely sad they were. They sat around the fire and decided to make Natasha an apologetic gift. In the other part of the chamber, Natasha sat on a chair by the fire and was reading a book while Tom just sat next to her and stared into the fire. She slammed her book shit and glared at it. Tom turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He slowly asked her. He knew that when Natasha was angry, she was very violent and very likely to react quickly.

 **"Apparently Dumbledore helped this plan. I was reading his diary -yes he has a diary don't look so surprised- and it says that if this plan didn't work, they would kidnap me and force me to marry him or become their slave. As though they'd ever accomplish that. I'd burn them to nothing but ash." She hissed out. Her knuckles were almost white from how hard she was gripping the book. Tom gently took the book from her hands and started reading it. He slowly started getting angry as well but he managed to conceal it better than she had. There was a knock on the door and slowly, the rest of the gang poured in.**

 **"We're sorry" they said and put something in her lap. There, in her lap, was a gift of a small sapphire blue flower clip. Natasha smiled slowly and put in her hair. She clipped her fringe out of the way and stood to hug them. They all slowly started talking again and planned ways of how to disrupt these plans of Dumbledore. They had come up with a plan and had decided that pranking him would be the best way to go.**

 **"So basically, we attack the order of the wrinkle by charming their clothes into slyhterin's colors but it will only appear that way to everyone else and there will be a banner above there heads saying 'obnoxious bastard'? Okay. That's a great idea." Natasha summarized. The all were laughing.**

 **"How about tom or an illusion of tom just showing up everywhere but only dumbles sees him?" Luna asked. Natasha grinned and looked at Tom. He smirked and nodded.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

The next few days went by normally. Soon, the christmas holidays were over and it was time to put the Dynamic duo's plan in action. Students had returned and it was time for classes. The first class was transfiguration with Gryffindor. Tom sat next to Natasha under a disillusionment charm. Everything was going fine until things took an unexpected turn of events. Somehow, Argie managed to get himself and Natasha into trouble and were told to stay after class but the whole thing seemed planned. Fortunately. The group had planned something in case things like this happened. They all had a charmed bracelet that would inform them if one of them was in danger. Tom and Natasha were educated in defensive spells so they were safe to an extent. Finally, class was over and it was time for the confrontation. It didn't help that Argie had a smug smirk on his face as though he knew what was going to happen. Natasha sat down as far as she could away from him when she saw the Potter parents and Dumbledore file into the room. Tom was still under the charm but she could feel him standing behind her. She saw the Potters and McGonagall looking smug as Dumbledore seemed to be holding his wand. Natasha was gripping her wand tightly under her robes as well but her posture seemed relaxed to anyone who didn't look close enough.

"Ms. Night, why would you refuse the betrothal of the Potters. They are a great light family and togethe-" Dumbledore was cut off by a snarling Natasha who had her wand pointed at him.

"Don't you dare say another word! I have already many times refused since I have CLEARLY stated that I am already BONDED to another person! I love that person with all my heart and NOTHING you say or do will change that! Now do NOT come near me or I shall RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS!" She screamed. She sent a blasting hex towards the door and ran out before anyone could do anything.

"We must find the person she spoke of and kill them." Argie said. His parents nodded in support. Tom took one look at them and slid out after Natasha in disgust. He didn't know she was bonded and felt slightly irritated that she hadn't told him. He knew that she ran off to the chamber and told the others to meet him there. He entered and went to the library where Natasha sat, staring into the fire with eyes full of hatred. Soon, the others had joined him and he slowly started explaining what had happened. They then devised a new plan even though they would need the goblin's help with this. Natasha hadn't spoken a single word throughout the whole conversation. They finally turned to look at her. She sighed and nodded.

"I think that the idea is great. Tom would have to slightly change his name though. Instead of Riddle, why not Slytherin just to creep everyone out? You could be Thomas Aleksander Slytherin. You could be a transfer student from one lf the Russian magical schools as you know Russian. And I know how much you hate Marvolo and really like the name Aleksander so... Yeah." She finished. Everyone looked at her and Tom beamed in happiness. She just shrugged it off and they decided to go to Gringotts during the weekend and get it done. Soon, the day was over and everyone was forced to go back to their dorms to sleep. Fortunately, the rest of the week passed without a hitch and soon, the weekend reared its head. On Saturday, the Nights came to pick up the Dynamic group as they had been informed of the plan and supported it completely. They had filed a few more complaints against the Potters and The Daily Prophet had been on their side completely. As soon as they entered Gringotts, they were ushered to Ragnok's office.

"Welcome. Hw ma I help the Goblin friends today?" He asked with a wicked smile. He knew the plan and was happy to help out since the Goblins hated Argie and his parents. They filled out the paperwork and Natasha, Tom and the adult Nights were taken to an adjoining room while Hermione, Luna, Harry and Sam discussed what they hoped would happen with Griphook, who was all too happy to help. Midnight was currently peacefully resting atop Sam's head while Day, Luna's snowy white cat was sitting in Hermione's lap and licking her paw. Ragnok soon re emerged into the room.

"Currently, the Night parents are explaining everything to the other two but don't worry, everything will turn out fine. Now tell me, what do you plan to do with that old fool Dumbledore?" He asked. The four pf them dove right im and started telling him their ideas.

-IN THE OTHER ROOM-

"So ahem... I guess the only way to say this is.." Natasha's father started speaking but her mother interrupted.

"You both are bonded." She blurted out. Her father rolled his eyes but nodded in conformation.

"We see souls and auras and we see that yours are connected which means that you are bonded. We will now leave so that you two can get your feelings out before the ritual." He said and slowly stood up. They left the room and Natasha and Tom lapsed into an awkward silence looking anywhere but each other.

"So... Does this change things?" He asked. Natasha shook her head in denial.

"We kinda guessed that we were bonded but... I don't think anything's changed. Are you okay with this?" She asked

"Well, Yeah! I mean nothing really changed because let's face it, everyone would've guessed by now and we were already theorizing that something like this would happen. You're fine with it, right?" He asked. She nodded in return. They went back out and told the others that they were ready for the ritual. The others looked at them curiously but complied with the request. They walked into the ritual room and the only way to describe it was cold. The walls were made of black amethyst stone and the pillars were carved with many runes and contained rubies and sapphires. The room was dark and huge and held an eerie feeling. The only ones not affected were Natasha, Tom and the Goblins that were situated below each of the seven pillars. Ragnok started placing them around the room. Natasha and Tom were situated in the center since they would be the ones affected the most, Harry and Hermione in the direction of North depicting the soothing but destructive waters, Sam and Luna in the East depicting the calming but terrifying effects of air and Finally the Nights in the South depicting the warm but aggressive fires. In the East was Ragnok who depicted the calm but hazardous effects of Earth. The Goblins on the outer circle soon started chanting in a language forgotten to most of mankind. Vines grew out of the east pillars, air started billowing from the West, water started pooling into the room from the North and fire started spreading in from the South. The two at the center didn't seem affected by it and sat as still as stone. Soon, lighting struck from atop and a pale figure appeared in front of the two. Natasha and Tom could hear nothing, as though the outer world had ben cut off yet they saw the goblins chanting. The figure started speaking in a voice that was genderless and sound that couldn't be described as anything.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. You have been wronged by the people of the Earth yet you chose to stay. You found true friends in those younger than you and your other half at a young age. If you continue with this, you shall receive everything that was granted for you by the Fates yet you must accept youre destiny.

Natasha Night. You have been assaulted by those you trusted yet you chose to stay as well. You found your true friends and other half at a young age and will be able to right all things wrong. If you continue, you shall receive everything that was chosen for you by the Fates yet you must accept your destiny.

Choose wisely young ones. You have been granted a small amount of time to discuss between yourselves." It spoke. Natasha and Tom faced each other and started talking in hushed tones.

"You do realize that there will be a war right? Are you sure you want to.." She wasn't able to finish since Tom interrupted.

"I am sure. If this allows me to continue my schooling and help those I that I like, then yes I accept. My only wish is that the war gets over as soon as possible and to prevent further dark lords from evolving and other being manipulated." He finished. Natasha nodded and they turned back to the figure.

"We accept." They told it. The figure nodded and burst into tiny fragments which covered the two of them. They could feel themselves changing.

Natasha felt her hair growing and minor blocks on her mind being lifted. Knowledge flooded into her mind and she felt her back splitting open. She didn't cry out in pain since she knew it wouldn't help matters and honestly? She didn't feel the pain. Tom felt himself shrinking a bit and the blocks on his mind being removed as well. His back split open as well yet he didn't feel the pain. The two of them fell on each other in exhaustion and fainted. Soon, the procedure was over and everyone rushed over to them. They were taken to the Goblin's medical ward only to awake a few hours later to hearing shouts.

 **A/N- I would like to send a big hug and thank you to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed.**

 **also to jtalyzina who put up with my spam. ily**


	8. Chapter 8

**HpAndTE**

"YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN, LIGHT"

"GUYS WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?!"

"YPU WERE SUPPOSED TO RESEARCH IT! IT's not-"

"WILL EVERYBODY CALM DOWN AND TELL US WHAT's GOING ON?!" Roared Natasha. Everyone's heads snapped up and turned to look at them, albeit sheepishly. Though they all quickly turned to look at the ground due to the fact that she looked intimidating.

Her short brown hair was now long, until her shoulders and had soft blue highlights. Her baby fat was still there but she wasn't as chubby as before and had more muscle than fat. Her soft brown eyes now rapidly changed color because of her metamorphing abilities. The scariest thing of all was that from her back protruded two humungous, black wings that seemed to be made of shadows. Tom wasn't anywhere better. His dark green eyes seemed sharper and more aware of his surroundings. His features were sharper as well and his hair seemed to be a very dark black. He had shadowy wings protruding from his back as well. The only ones who didn't seem affected were Sam ans Luna who ran up to the pair and hugged them. The others soon regained their thoughts and went up to the pair as well. Finally, Tom questioned the reason of the screaming match that happened earlier.

"Well, your wings were originally not supposed to appear but it seems that the ritual caused many block to unblock. Basically, one could say that you now possess the knowledge of everything. Also, your magic seems to have gotten a boost." Ragnok answered them. Tom nodded, deep in thought while Natasha just shrugged.

"There was only a mild headache when we woke up, but it went away as soon as I arranged my thoughts." She explained. Tom soon looked up at them and then Natasha and then back at the others. They both rolled their shoulders and their wings seemed to disappear into the air. Soon, everyone got used to their new looks and started discussing how to induce Tom into the school. The Goblins decided that he could be a transfer student from 'The Russian Academy of Magick' just to irritate the British population even more. Apparently, the Russian academy had been closed down for many years to the eyes of the public but they still were a school. In fact, The Nights, Tom and Luna had all been taught by one of the professors when they were younger to have extra training. The others either didn't know about the school or thought that it was a dark school. They decided that Harry could be taught over the summer break. They started discussing the official details with Ragnok.

-LILY P.O.V-

Lily Potter sat in her room. Lately, her thoughts had been more hazy than ever and she couldn't think straight. It was almost as though she had forgotten something. Suddenly, she had a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

'Lily Le Fey! Do your work or no food!' Her so called mother screamed at her. Her step sister petunia was standing in the doorway while laughing. Lily glared at her darkly while she thought to herself "I will avenge my father"

-FLASHBACK-

Lily shook herself out of these thoughts. She didn't know where these were coming from. She had a great childhood, right? She got up and decided to go to Gringotts to get some money for her shopping trip. She soon walked up the steps and saw that it was pretty empty. Or that's what she thought. At that very precise moment, she saw someone who reminded her of her past and blacked out.

Natasha and Tom rushed over to her and helped her to the ground. Natasha's eyes widened and she whispered out something to Tom **.** He nodded in realization and called out for help. They brought her over to Ragnok's office where the healers gave her a full check. Natasha was holding her head carefully and seemed to be chanting something in Latin. Lily soon regained consciousness but what happened next was something no one had expected. Her eyes had turned to the same shade as Harry instead of the Dark green she had before.

"I am going to KILL James Potter and Dumbledore! How dare they first force me to be brought up in some stupid magic haters house, then force me to MARRY JAMES POTTER, OF ALL PEOPLE and finally distance me from my TRUE CHILD?!" She screamed. Natasha turned and explained to the rest of the group

"Basically, Lily Potter was actually a descendant of Morgana Le Fey. Long story short, Argie is actually Harry's half brother and Harry is a direct descendant of Morgana and Merlin. I think the put her under a deep compulsion spell or something." She finished. Lily turned to look at them with a murderous look in her eyes.

"That's not all of it. The potters knew. Well at least the elder ones. I have no idea about James but I know for a fact I'm divorcing him." She knelt down to Harry's level "Harry I am so sorry I never got to be a good mother but I hope one day, you will consider me close enough." She finished. Harry looked at her.

"It was never your fault. And when you were under the charm you never abused me. It was only James. As long as you promise not to hurt my friends, I shall give you a chance." He spoke out. She nodded at him and stood back up. They soon started explaining everything to him. The goblins helped her get a divorce, after she planted a nasty device in the Potter's bank account. She then officially changed her name to Lillian Le Fey, as per her real birth name. They walked out of the bank together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- GUYS! HOLIDAYS STARTED! YAY! MORE TIME TO WRITE!

Anyways, I decided that in this chapter we shall further explore the relation between Natasha and Tom. And the other bonds of course. So, read on my lovelies and don't forget to R&R. /(*-*)/

James potter sat in his quarters at Hogwarts. His head was throbbing and was clutched in pain. All his memories were muddled up. He couldn't separate the fake ones from the real ones. He clutched his necklace out of instinct and whispered a quick "aurum" and was teleported to the Bank. There, the Goblins grinned and started fixing him up and healing him. The news was taken to Ragnok and he started cackling.

MEANWHILE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

Natasha and Tom had decided to teleport to the chamber straight away. Natasha sat in the library reading a book on elemental bonds and couldn't help laughing every once in a while. Tom was standing in the doorway looking at her,

"What are you laughing about?" he asked. She looked from her book and smiled at him. She beckoned him to come closer.

"Look at this! It says –

If one of the bonded is an all powered elemental by birth, then the both of them are in a lot of trouble. All powered elementals and their mates develop beautifully into their true potential and everyone, or the gender they are attracted to most, lusts over them quite severely apart from their close friends and relatives or those that are already with their bonded.

This is going to be difficult but hilarious don't you think?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course it is! It is us" he said. She giggled and the both of them resumed reading.

BACK AT THE BANK

Lily Le Fey walked into the lobby to see James Potter sitting while clutching his head in pain. At first, she hadn't wanted anything to do with him but her heart forced her to act. She dragged him into Ragnok's office and he went through the same ritual. The only difference was that when he woke up, he was much more violent. Everyone just stood back and stared at him except for Lily. Lily seemed ready to first slap him then hug him.

"How DARE Dumbledore think he can touch a member of the Potter and Le Fey clan?! Not only that but force the Nights to give up their positions and the free will of their daughter?! Nights, Le Fey I apologize deeply this sha- HMPH!" He couldn't finish his rant due to the fact that Lily had jumped on top of him and now they both were on the floor. The Potters were descendants of the Merlin and both Lily and H=James had been great friends before she had to move. Her magic realized this and so did she. James Potter looked at her and his magic recognized her. The =y just sat there like that until Luna broke the moment.

"So what are you guys going to do about the Dumbledore problem?"

Back to the chamber

By now, the books had been abandoned and Natasha and Tom were practicing their powers. They were laughing and were in perfect harmony with the other. They were getting closer each second and soon they were lying on top of each other. It was a peaceful moment that was soon disrupted by Lily teleporting in, telling them to get to the bank and teleporting back out. They rolled their eyes and did so.

"James Potter had his original memories restored. Apparently, the Potter clan had their memories disoriented by Dumbledore as well. He is now on our side. Also Tom, I had all the official papers for your transfer made and sent to Dumbledore. You will be joining tomorrow and will be sorted as well. Just pretend to not know anyone except Natasha and Sam due to the fact that you three were "best friends" as children." Ragnok said. All of them nodded and Tom had a cheerful smile on his face. They all walked out of the bank for the second time that day and had glamour on so that nobody would recognize them.

CASTLE (DRACO X BLAISE)

Draco was sitting in the common room, irritated at Pansy. She may have been his best friend but he honestly hated it when she teased him about liking Blaise. It wasn't his fault. You don't chose who you love. He was staring at the Italian by who was calmly doing his homework at the table and sighed. If only he had the courage to tell him how he really felt. Blaise looked up at his friend and sighed. He wished Draco could love him in the way he loved him. It was honestly very confusing for the both of them.

AT A COUNTRY SIDE

Pansy was with her parents at their summer home. She was visiting this weekend because her parents wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her in case Voldemort came back. It would be a disaster if something happened to their princess. She sat at a bench, sketching the park when she saw a handsome young boy. He had soft black hair and bright brown eyes that seemed to light up when she smiled. Her heart fluttered and she shook her head. She couldn't be having these sort of thoughts, right? She was a veela and would never be able to live happily without her true mate. Maybe he was her true mate…. She shook her head again.

"Stop thinking that" she scolded herself lightly. She looked up and met the boy's brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Dean! May I ask your name, pretty lady?" he smiled. She smiled back and answered

"I'm Pansy Parkinson! Nice to meet you!"

And so was the beginning of a many beautiful things

AN- THANKS TO MY BETA READER Guardianofstarclan


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

 **A/N- Well, isn't this overdue? I apologize but at least I can say that I tried. :|**

-Next day-

Today was the day that Tom was going to join. The Potter family had been reunited but hadn't done anything suspicious that would tick off Argie and therefore Dumbledore to their true intentions. During breakfast, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open as Professor Flitwick walked in with a new student who had an air of confidence. The girls swooned over him while the boys looked at him with either hate or jealousy. He locked eyes with the Dynamic Group and smirked. Professor Flitwick hopped up and whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked suspiciously at the boy before him and sighed.

"Students, we are getting a transfer today from a Russian School of Magic. He is Thomas Aleksander Slytherin. He will now be sorted." He ended. The sorting hat was summoned into the room and ungracefully plopped onto his head. Before even a second had passed, it screamed out Ravenclaw. The table politely clapped as Tom walked over and the hat was vanished back to wherever it had been summoned from. Tom plopped down between Natasha and Sam and kissed Natasha's head. The girls at the table cooed while the Order of the Crazy Chickens watched with suspicion. Argie looked constipated and Ron was purple with anger. Dumbledore nearly broke his goblet out of shock. Instead he masked his emotions and was about to give his customary 'welcome back to school' speech when suddenly Argie could take no more.

"Crucio!" he screamed, while pointing his wand towards Tom. Tom quickly stood up.

"Protege me!" Natasha and Tom screamed together. Their hands were interlocked, pushed outward and both holding the other's wand. It was a spell they had made together a few days ago. Unfortunately, it was very high powered and needed two magical cores as it was a shield against any two of the unforgivable curses. The spell didn't drain their cores completely but it did force the two to sit down. Everyone had their wands pointed at Argie, except for Ron and Ginny of course. Dumbledore's face hardened. He did not like it that the Night children were so close to the new student but he thought Argie should just give up already and be satisfied with Ginerva. He sighed at the thought of expelling the boy who lived. The press would eat him alive. He would have to suspend the boy then. The Potters growled and marched up to their so called 'son'. Lily slapped him across the face and took away his wand.

"What is wrong with, you idiot of a son?" James roared at him. Argie looked up at his father in confusion.

"But he's stealing away my betrothed!" Argie said. Natasha growled and Tom squeezed her hand in comfort.

"She is not your betrothed! Ginerva is! And Ginerva is a perfect match to you! The Nights would have killed you if anything happened to their daughter!" Lily growled out. He turned to look at Natasha with lust in his eyes. Before he could do anything of course, she hit him with a high powered stupefy which knocked him back. Dumbledore rose to scold her when he caught nearly the whole school glaring at him. He rethought his decision.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I will have to suspend you for an elongated period of time for using an unforgiveable on another student. You are very lucky that he managed to save himself with the Ms. Night. And 500 points from Gryffindor." He said. James levitated him out of the room. Everyone slowly went back to their breakfast and all of their friends and the whole of the table asked them if they were alright. Soon, everything returned to its old state. McGonagall was scolding Dumbledore for not expelling Argie. Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and went back to his breakfast. Soon, lessons started. Thankfully, there were no classes in which the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws collided. After classes had ended, Draco had cornered the group. He thought of Natasha as a sister and needed her advice. He gently tugged her away as she shooed the rest of the group off.

"Natasha, I think I'm in love with Blaise. What do I do?" He asked with worried eyes. Natasha chewed her lip as she thought.

"Well, maybe his feelings are mutual. I'll find out about his feelings for you and tell you. Till then, don't panic and keep being friends" Natasha promised. Draco looked hopeful and he slowly trudged away. Natasha saw Blaise walk down the hallway and ran too him. He saw her and his eyes lit up. They were family friends and had known each other since birth.

"Hey Natasha! Just the person I was looking for!" Blaise cheerfully said. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm in love with Draco. What do I do?" He asked. Natasha smiled brightly.

"Thank the lord. He just came to me saying he loved you. Go tell him. Please. I can't deal with all this unresolved love in the air. Trust me when I say he loves you back. Now go!" She ordered. Blaise grinned and ran off to find him. She returned to her group who kept pestering her with questions. She just grinned cheekily at that them and looped her arm with Tom's. Tom grinned down at Natasha as Hermione and Luna cooed. Sam and Harry rolled their eyes but grinned anyways. They soon returned back to the great hall for dinner. Everything was going fine but by the time they reached the common room, a lot of conversation had started up.

"I heard Argie Potter was going to invite the new guy to a duel."

"He's going to get his ass whooped. Didn't you hear Dumbledore? Tom Slytherin is from that Russian School. He is probably much better."

"Don't tell me this is for Natasha's affections. If he's duelling for them, he's got another thing coming. I'm done with him and don't care if he's the boy-who-lived. Natasha is our friend." Natasha interrupted before the conversation could escalate.

"You guys, nothing will happen. If Argie is duelling, as Cho so eloquently put it, for my affections, I'll whoop his ass. I'm done with him thinking I belong with him. I kind of like another person." She said. Cho smirked at her as the girls cooed.

"Oh, and pray tell, who is this person that you speak of?" She asked. Natasha knew how this was going to go and so did Tom. He smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"I'm sure we all know the answer, Cho." She said. Cho laughed and ruffled her hair. Everything went by as normal. Professor Flitwick came into the room to talk about something that he had heard.

"Students, listen up! I just got some good gossip from the Potter parents. Apparently, Argie is planning to challenge one of our house members to a duel. Any guesses on who it is and why?" He asked. Everyone exchanged looks and the 'Dynamic Group' sighed in annoyance. Tom then stood up.

"I think it's me professor. Natasha always told me about how he believes that she belongs to him. Now that I'm here, I feel as though his feelings of jealousy have increased since I have an open relationship with her, in a way." Tom ended. Everyone nodded as Professor Flitwick sighed.

"Sadly, my boy, you are right. Now, what do you mean by open relationship?" He asked. Natasha and Tom looked at each other and walked towards the professor. They created a privacy ward meaning that whatever was said would not be heard outside of it.

"Professor, I'm sure you've heard of elementals and their bonded?" Natasha asked. At his nod, Tom continued for her. "Well you see, Natasha is an elemental and I'm her bonded. Except I already was an elemental. This strengthened the bond and one could say that we are, you know..." He finished awkwardly. Natasha and Tom were a blushing mess and couldn't look at each other.

"So you're saying that you both are soulmates?" Professor Flitwick asked. The two nodded. Natasha then looked up. "Professor, didn't Dumbledore say he was suspending Argie?" She asked. Flitwick sighed and nodded.

"Yes but unfortunately, his suspension starts on Wednesday." He sighed. The two of them nodded and thanked him. They took down the privacy wards and walked back to their spot. Professor Flitwick explained the plan to them. "I've also got the hufflepuffs and Slytherins on our side. Snape and Sprout don't like the boy as he is arrogant. I haven't talked to Minerva as she would have informed Dumbledore. Now, we talked to our seer and she said that he was going to challenge him during breakfast. No one will react and when he stomps up to the table, Natasha and Tom will be doing whatever they were doing. He repeats the question but still keep ignoring him. Now, as soon as he takes out his wand, 3 quarters of the school will have their wand against him. Understood?" He asked. The students nodded and slowly went up to bed, talking about tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

 **They're still in 2** **nd** **year. Also, yes, Natasha and Tom are overpowered. They have a reason for that :^)**

-next day-

Everyone walked into the hall and the atmosphere was tense. The elementals of the 'Dynamic Group' were holding hands as they walked to the table. They caught Argie glaring at them but paid him no mind. They saw him stand up.

"Thomas Aleksander Slytherin! I challenge you to a wizard's duel!" He said. The professors and Gryffindor table looked at him in shock while the other houses paid him no mind. Argie growled and repeated his statement. Since no one paid him any mind, he stomped up to them.

"Thomas Aleksander Slytherin, I challenge you to a wizard's duel for the affections of Natasha Night." He hissed. Natasha kissed Tom's cheek and he blushed. Argie growled and took out his wand. Not even a split second later, the school stood up and had their wands aimed at him.

"How dumb are you? You won't be able to win against him and I don't want to even stand next to you! You're pathetic." Natasha hissed as she kicked him. Tom smirked and bound him with a flick of his wand. He snaked an arm around her waist.

"You heard the lady. She thinks of you as pathetic. It would break our honour code not to accept, so I will. Let's have the battle right now. You do want to be seen as strong and not weak, right?" Tom asked. Natasha and the others knew he was egging him on. Harry walked up next to Tom and lowly said something. Tom chuckled darkly as Natasha let out a cackle that sounded very similar to one insane Bellatrix and the room seemed to have lost its usual air of merriness.

"Well, it seems as though the duel shall have to be an evening show as Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban and is now heading towards us. All because of _you_ " Tome hissed out. The atmosphere slowly darkened as the lights slowly flickered out one by one. Everyone could hear Natasha's insane giggles as Tom twirled his wand. Natasha kissed his cheek and the light returned. She then smiled at the rest of the school.

"My only wish is good luck to you all as I believe in around ten seconds the Minister will come crashing through that door with bad news." She smiled innocently. She slowly raised her hand and counted down from five and, as she had said, the Minister came crashing in along with a pink clad woman and a few aurors.

"Dumbledore! Bellatrix has not only escaped, she is now rushing towards the school. What is the meaning of this? Is there something going on that I should know about?" The minister asked, his face purple and steam nearly blowing out his ears. Dumbledore stood up as panic slowly began setting in with the students. He raised his hands and once again, silence filled the air.

"Minister, shall we continue this discussion in my office? I do believe some privacy is required for this." He said.

"Why is that Dumbledore? Are you harbouring another secret that could endanger the lives of students?" One of the aurors asked. All students except Gryffindor laughed. Even some professors were seen hiding their smiles. Dumbledore's twinkle diminished and slowly turned to a glare. A manic giggle rocked through the air as Tom supported Natasha who seemed to have lost all support.

"She will soon come for all of us! We're going to die either way so what's the point? Why don't you tell everyone of the game you're playing Dumbledore? Why not just admit that you have been pulling the strings for too long?" Natasha asked in between bursts of laughter. Tom looked broken as though he knew what was going on. He was whispering and managed to calm her enough. Dumbledore mindlessly flicked a spell in her direction which she blocked. Sam growled and got up to his feet while Luna tried pulling him down.

"I believe that none of this is any of your business Ms Night. Students, please proceed for classes." Dumbledore said with anger clearly evident in his voice. Everyone slowly stood up and dispersed while Tom and Natasha took a detour to Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. She saw her most favoured student and faltered, worry could be easily seen.

"In here, Mr Slytherin. She is not going to be able to go leave for the next week or so. You should go to classes. Worry not, her parents or I will be with her till then. Wait here. This is a very serious case." She said and scurried off to her office. Tom looked down at Natasha who was staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face. She looked at him with vacant eyes. She raised a hand and stroked it through his hair.

"We're never going to have our happy ending on this realm, are we?" She asked. A lone tear escaped his eyes as she returned to staring at the wall. He heard footsteps and saw The Nights, The Potters, Professor Snape, the Dynamic Group along with the Silver Trio rushing into the room. Sam launched himself at his sister and promptly burst into tears. Everyone turned to look at the ashen Mediwitch for a diagnosis.

"She's a seer and what she saw broke down her barriers. She's currently having an overflow of magic seeping in her. We unfortunately can't do much about it except let her rest and heal. She can't ever be left alone as that could be what causes her to kill the whole school." She explained. Everyone turned to look at the girl who was usually full of life. Now, she looked as if she just survived a war.

A/N- 'Tis short, I know but I needed that cliffhanger. Worry not for I have the other chapter in progress!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

The Nights gasped and her mother burst into tears. The Potters sought comfort in one another as Professor Snape quietly started cursing. The Dynamic Group looked at the girl they considered a mentor and then at Tom.

"She just survived a war in her mind. No wonder her barriers broke down. That must be traumatizing knowing the people you love are going to die. No wonder she looks sick." Pansy whispered Natasha looked up at her and smiled softly.

"This isn't fair! Argie should be the one going through this! He's the bloody boy-who-lived!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at his parents and then back at him.

"Harry, that's a common misconception. You are the boy who lived. Dumbledore named Argie so as he knew Argie would follow him without question. You, however, would be different. He knew you would always encourage people to think for themselves instead of being sheep. He wanted, still wants, fame and power." Hermione said. Harry looked up at her and then at his parents who ashamedly nodded. Everyone turned to look at the two elementals who were coincidentally the ones who brought this whole group together. They were the ones who might be the ones to pull back the whole wizarding community.

" _"The darkness will fall when the light rises_ , _As the sixth sun sets its path by itself_ , _The light will succeed but the darkness still lurks_ , _Everything will fall if the Suns and The moons don't align_ , _The grey must succeed and overthrow all else_ , _For if it doesn't_ , _The world shall perish._ It all makes sense now. The darkness will fall when the light rises meaning when the community realizes that it was in the dark about the truth of what was really going on around them. The sixth sun would mean you, Harry. You were isolated for so long so when you finally joined, you not only found your sixth sense but also people to call family. The light will succeed, as in the manipulation will be over but power hungry people still exist and sacrifices will be forced to be made. The Suns and Moons as in us and the silver trio. We are the Suns and they are the Moons. The grey is the neutral side which sees the truth. And if we don't win, this community will crumble." Luna said softly. Everyone turned to look at her. Her blue eyes were covered in a sheen of tears as she realized what was going on. Sam was staring absent-mindedly at his sister while Tom had embraced her. Natasha was asleep. The whole image presented wasn't a good one.

"There is a way to still save her." A voice spoke. Everyone turned around, wands at the ready and prepared to defend themselves.

"There isn't. I went through all the variables. There is no way." Natasha said. A sigh resonated through the air. A cloaked figure walked out of the shadow; or maybe was made with the help of the shadows. The figure pulled their hood down to reveal a serene Bellatrix.

"Then you haven't been through all of them. Unfortunately, it is not my place to tell you the actual outcome. I'm sure if you try hard enough you could guess. Unfortunately, the time given to me is short and I have to go back to the other side. I'll keep you informed. Stay safe." She said and dissipated into millions of tiny dust particles. Everyone turned back and slowly looked at each other.

"I think this means unity between us. And no more name calling, please." Sam said.

"As long as you don't do it as well." Pansy answered. The two groups shook hands in a form of a truce. Everyone soon left the room as Madam Pomfrey ordered them to lessons. Her parent sat next to her on the bed, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

~ _Meanwhile In Class_ ~

It was currently first lesson, which the Ravenclaws shared with the Slytherins – Potions. Fortunately, Dumbledore had the mind of separating Gryffindor and Slytherin as they could sabotage the other's potions, easily creating great amounts of damage; not to mention close death experiences. Surprisingly enough, Ravenclaw and Slytherin got along perfectly fine with maybe a few teases being thrown around here and there. Professor Snape seemed less tense in this particular task. Of course, most girls tried throwing themselves at Tom, Harry, Blaise and Draco but they ignored them. Hermione was quietly laughing along with Pansy as they worked together. Snape actually gave them points for being the first ones done. Before long, the classes merged into one another and it was soon dinner. Before they entered the hall, the dynamic group stiffened as they knew what was to come. The swiftly entered and took their places. The hall had been arranged into one, big duelling platform. Argie still hadn't appeared so they quickly had their food and warmed up. Madam Pomfrey was there and Natasha was there as well, sitting next to her. She had quickly come back to reality and was currently on surveillance. She flashed Tom a quick smile as her friends rushed to greet her. Tom saw Argie enter and smiled darkly. He knew Argie was going to play dirty and there were no set rules to this match. And he knew that Dumbledore was curious to what extent his powers could be used; which is why for this occasion he had his staff instead of a wand and a cloak gifted to him by the Goblins. He half listened to Dumbledore as he thought over the outcomes. He had the same powers as Natasha but some not to the same extent. He heard Dumbledore exclaim "begin" and walked the number of steps required and ducked as he felt a spell being thrown at him. He turned and unleashed his fury on the boy who hurt his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Spells were flung from both directions and Tom smirked at the panting boy in front of him. He had only used a fraction of his power and was pleased to see the effect it had on the boy who had hurt his loved ones. Argie turned red and turned to face Dumbledore.

"It's not fair! Tell him to stop cheating" He exclaimed. Dumbledore looked helpless

"My boy, I'm afraid that Thomas here has done nothing wrong and hasn't cheated." He said. Argie turned to look at him and shot out a spell with a sickly lime color. Tom merely side stepped it and looked at the cut the spell left in his shirt. He then slowly looked up, the lights darkening in the room. Natasha started giggling like a madwoman again as Tom raised his arm. He intricately wove it in the air and pointed it at Argie. Argie fell back, his face bleeding slightly and a small fire on his shirt. He quickly started putting it out. He spat out blood on the floor and raised his arm in one last attempt against Tom. He uttered a spell and Tom deflected with ease. Natasha started giggling like a maniac again and Hermione and Luna joined in with a laugh that was sane. Soon, everyone except the so called "Golden Trio"- as in Argie, Ron and Ginny- joined in. It was refreshing to see the boy who lived thrown off his horse. The Potter parents slightly hesitated before rushing to help him. They levitated him out as everyone congratulated Tom on his success. Dumbledore stared at Tom, fire burning in his eyes as he stalked towards Tom, like a predator would towards its prey. Harry, Sam, Blaise and Draco were congratulating Tom but slowly became silent as Dumbledore reached their group.

"It's good to see inter-house friendship. Mr. Slytherin, may I speak privately to you about your techniques? It is of utmost importance." He said. Everyone stood up straight, ready to defend him if the need arose.

"I'm sure whatever needs to be said privately can be said in front of my friends. I will, of course, tell them either way." He replied. Harry went to stand next to him. It was now accepted that Harry was better than Argie and some speculated that he may be the boy who lived and not Argie. Dumbledore's eyes hardened and were now a cold icy blue instead of the usual warm, sky blue eyes that twinkled like Christmas lights.

"Very well. May I ask where you got that magnificent staff of yours? And may I examine it?"

"Of course you may ask. I got this as a goodbye gift from the Russian School of Magick. And I'm afraid I cannot give you my staff for examination." Tom answered curtly. Dumbledore's stiff stare turned into a glare and he nodded and walked away. Natasha walked over to him and laughed.

"Someone seems irritated that you're not bowing down to his will" She purred. Tom looked down at her and smirked.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault that he is a bigot who believes that everyone should bow to him." He answered. Everyone clapped and soon the tables were set back to their normal positions and everyone sat down for dinner. The atmosphere in Gryffindor house was tense. Everyone was whispering and pointing at Argie and his gang. Harry sighed, looking at the once upon a time boy-who-lived. Was he truly, the boy-who-lived? If he was, how did he survive? Why did he survive? What were Dumbledore's motives? Sighing, he slowly finished dinner, looking at his friends. He believed he was lucky to have them.

He excused himself and walked off into the castle, wishing to find a place of peace and quiet, a place where he could just _think_. He knew everyone had wondered where he had gone and he _knew_ now wasn't as safe a time as he thought it was. He heard voices whispering in the corridor and he rushed to hide himself as fast approaching footsteps echoed.

"The Heir of Gryffindor rises among his siblings. What shall we do? He can't be allowed to live and you know it!" A female voice hissed. He did not recognize the voice, only the fact that it was a cruel one.

"I know, love. But we don't have a choice right now. He is currently protected by almost every magick in the castle and those that don't work for him, work for his bloody group of friends. I wish to destroy him as much as you do. However, how are we to kill the heir of Gryffindor? Hell, we don't even know which of the siblings it is!" A lower, male voice answered harshly. Harry raised an eyebrow, recognizing Professor Lockhart and sent a message out to his group.

"I believe it to not be Argie. The castle wouldn't accept him anyway. It is Harold and we must destroy him before he destroys us!" The female answered.

"Why not Argie? After all, he is their savior. Very well, I shall perform the test tomorrow and see which one of them it is. If it isn't the lovely Argie, then we will somehow have to find a way to get to Harold. Did you see the skill that Tom boy performed with? That is nothing ordinary and that is definitely something powerful." Lockhart hissed.

"Argie is too brash and doesn't show the potential! And assuming he were to be the heir, how would you get to him anyway, hmm? He has Dumbledore constantly looming over him!" A harsh hiss resonated through the air.

"Worry not, Sybill. You just continue your… _unfashionable_ … charade and let me take care of the rest. I would love to see the old you rise to power once again, once our only enemies are defeated. Voldemort shall rise and our flight from death shall indeed be complete. So long and so forth." Said Lockhart with an audible purr. Hearing both footsteps fading, Harry shifted into a small spider, climbing the walls in an attempt to rush after Lockhart, a desire to know more burning in his heart. He wouldn't, no he _couldn't_ allow either of them to destroy the palace.

"Wonderful, she knows nothing of my plan yet. Seer she may be however she does not see the true potential Argie has. Just to get him away from Dumbledore and into my arms? Why, that would be wonderful." He mused to himself. Harry grinned as he walked away, deciding it was time to share with someone he could trust. Scoping out Professor Flitwick, he finally changed to his human form. He saw his group and however rushed to them first. Telling them of what he had heard, he looked at them and then at Hermione.

"There is a spell but it would require a potion that I'm not sure of. We should probably tell professor Flitwick of this." She stated. Finally finding him, Harry showed him what he saw and heard. The professor sighed, rubbing his glasses.

"My dear children, I'm afraid we've entered a big conspiracy and hence to save yourselves, you'll require the help of one of the most prestigious wizard and witch there ever was- the Latne duo."

-x-

 **Hello all! I'm rewriting the beginning few chapters hence I'm unable to work on the next few but this is to all of you, Ily guys so much for sticking with me and not abandoning my story**

 **also, yeah if you guys ever need someone to talk to or just generally want to talk, hmu.**

 **-TWD**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

A/N- no, please don't follow the old timeline of the story but the new one. The chamber thing never happened currently. It will all come together as the other rewrites are posted but this chapter had already been written so….Also, does anyone here dance bc I lowkey want a dance squad :/

All of them turned to look at Natasha, who was staring suspiciously at her wand. She looked up at them and then at Flitwick. He nodded, handing her a book as she sighed. A small laceration appeared on her arm as the blood dripped down into some of the blank pages.

"Isn't blood magick illegal?" Hermione asked as the book was passed to Tom, and then Luna.

"It is illegal here but not where Natasha and her brother Sam are from." Flitwick answered. Natasha disappeared for a few seconds before returning with Sam. He bowed to Flitwick.

"Master Flitwick, I didn't expect to see you again until Natasha's fourth year." Sam stated. Flitwick shrugged, handing the book to him. His blood dropped into it as blood glowed.

"Alright everyone, I would like to introduce you to the Latne reincarnations- Natasha and Sam. They are as powerful as they are due to being part of an ancient prophecy that predicted the death of every single being on Earth, but they were to be the protectors. Now, Luna and Tom are their counterparts. You, and their other friends that aren't present here right now are part of the group that shall protect the Earth, however these four have a much higher risk of dying. No it couldn't be Harry as he is already becoming our new Boy Whom Lived, the beacon of war. Hermione Granger, you are too intelligent for this bloody patriarchy, hence you would be gone within the first few days, hence it couldn't be you. The others aren't here currently, so their stories will come with time. The Night family is the Latne family, and since they share the same blood, they would be able to withstand the onslaught of magic that they will become when the time comes. This book gives them their memories and powers. It is blood magic so that only they can open it and read it. Nothing can overpower this object, as it is also stated to be the holder of the memories of death." Flitwick lectured. Hermione absorbed this information while Harold seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is our part to play? How do we stay safe? I wish to protect my friends yet also be the downfall of those who hurt them." Harry stated darkly. Natasha tilted her head as her friends looked on.

"We make Argie seem to be the Boy Who Lived. Very easy ritual, one that Hermione can easily do. She is, after all, the smartest witch of our generation." Luna stated.

"But how?" Hermione asked. Luna grinned, pulling out a book from her bag and handing it to her. The title was in Latin, but Hermione easily translated it to "Spells of Safety: Magick for being Non-Magick"

"It was a spell wizards and witched used to keep themselves hidden. It was especially used by the founders, for when people used to ask who had ownership of the castle. They hid it, the same way we can push it all onto Argie." Luna stated. Hermione, flipped through the pages and read out an incantation, while a gold band held them all together and seemed to spread out the room. It turned silvery green and slipped out the door.

"It worked. The gold band accepted us as having the founder's blood and the green was a touch of Slytherin- he invented it. He made his friends the cunning people they were, and that signifies how we are hidden to all, except those to whom we reveal ourselves or to whom our magic automatically accepts. I'm sorry Hermione, but your little crush on Lockhart isn't going to suddenly make him safe to your magic." Tom stated. Everyone laughed and Hermione giggled while shaking her head.

"I have a crush on someone else, Tommy boy." She stated with a cheeky wink. Everyone grinned and Flitwick shooed them off to their dorms and Sam left for his castle. The next day arrived too early for the students who were from Hogwarts. They sat at their table as usual announcements were made until suddenly-

"All students, there has been an accident. It seems that either Bellatrix Lestrange has entered the castle, or that we are being pranked. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. It seems that we will be confined to the hall, until it is deemed safe for us to leave." Professer Flitwick stated.

"Do not worry, you have us to keep you safe." Lockhart stated with pride. Many swooned while the others groaned. Flitwick audibly sighed.

"Professors Potter, Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few aurors have gone on a look for the beast that roams free in our school that petrifies students and may even kill." Flitwick stated.

"I bet it was one of the Slytherins that opened it." Argie sneered. There were shouts of protest.

"Why in the bloody hell would they want to do that?" Someone asked.

"It's obvious- they hate muggleborns and halfbloods!" Argie stated. People gave him a wide berth on the bench of where he sat.

"Who's to say you didn't open it? Professer never told us what the beast did!" Harry exclaimed. People had started whispering as some pointed at the duo.

"Why the bloody hell would I, _brother_? I'm halfblood and mum's muggleborn!" Argie sneered.

"Well obviously you seem to hate that you aren't a bloody pureblood on top of being famous." Someone shouted out. The professors looked at each other and were unsure of what to do, deciding to let it play out.

"I'm the boy who lived! If I agreed with bloody you-know-who, I wouldn't be here! I'd be training under one of the Death Eaters!" He scoffed. Harry smirked.

"Why would they accept you? They only go after people with talent and some common sense, after all." He said(oooo burn) . There was an audible 'ouch' amongst many students and laughter popped up in numerous places.

"Dumbledore trusts me!" He exclaimed finally.

"Exactly! You think Dumbledore would be training you if he thought you were untrustworthy?" Harold continued. As they bickered, Trelawney took out her wand and discreetly cast a spell. Hermione and Luna studied her face while Natasha and Tom studied Lockhart. Trelawney nodded twice to Lockhart while also silently flipping him off. He smirked and turned to look back at the students; neither of them noticing the dark looks suddenly appearing on 4 faces.

"Students! That's enough! Sit in your seats or we will force you to have lessons here!" He forcibly stated. Everyone turned to look at him while the brothers slowly sank into their seats. Everything slowly returned to normal as the five friends discussed their findings.

"So our spell worked but obviously, they need something from Argie, and I have a new theory but there are too many ears here right now." Hermione stated, carefully signing an 'L' and 'T'. The rest nodded and brought up more jovial topics.

"So do you think the rest of Ravenclaw would like any of these ideas?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione shot him a suspicious look "Hey I didn't say anything, only suggestions." Luna looked up at the ceiling and then at Hermione, who was doing the same.

"Say, don't you think it's strange the original design is off?" Luna asked. Soon, all of Ravenclaw was looking up at the ceiling and giggling. There were a few inappropriately shaped candles as well as obscene miniature paintings.

"Hey, isn't the ceiling supposed to represent what the founders are feeling?" Harry asked.

"Usually, but sometimes it focuses in on a student, as Hogwarts is a sentient being and also loves a good prank. Since we asked it to make it seem like Argie inherited all our titles, maybe it decided to focus on his feelings and thoughts. Who knew they could be so… well… you see how it is." Hermione answered through giggles. All was going well for a morning, now only time would tell whether the day would be this good as well.


End file.
